brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bluetigermonkey11/my theories on where the legends will spawn
'My theories on where the legends will spawn' Darkrai My theory on where Darkrai will spawn is that it will spawn in the basement of the Fortulose Manor.Because the basement is currently locked.I believe that you will need to obtain the basement key to unlock the door.Then once unlocked you can go into the basement and battle Darkrai.However another theory of mine is that, remeber in the old graveyard there was that abandoned house and the cript which was sealed by wooden planks?Well Darkrai could spawn in one of them.The player would have to find a way in whether it is a secret entrance or they break of the planks off wood that is sealing them closed. Reshiram and Zekrom Remeber in the path of truth there was those rocks that could only be scaled with hm rock climb?Well after scaling the rocks,at the end of the tunnel,there was a pedestal surrounded by a pool of water.Half of the pedestall was black and the other half was white, and in the middle was an opening where it looked like an item could be placed.So i believe that once you obtain this item and place it in the opening then they will appear, but fly of, followed by a message saying "Reshiram and Zekrom can now be found in the wild". Kyurem I believe that once the player obtains both Reshiram and Zekrom,Kyurem will be obtainable.Once the player has obtained Zekrom and Reshiram add them to your party and go to freezing fissure.once there i believe a cutscene will activate and Kyurem will appear from the dark abyss below.Also i think this because Kyurem can fuse with Reshiram and Zekrom.The method of taking (in this case 2) pokemon to a palce to summon another has been used quite a few times in order to get a legendary.For example to get Lugia you need to get all of the 3 legend birds or in order to get Keldeo, you need to get all of the Swords of Justice. Cresselia I think that Cresselia,being the lunar pokemon,will spawn on Crescent Island.due to its resemblence to a crescent moon and and the fact that it is the lunar pokemon and the word lunar is commonly associated with the moon. Deoxys I believe Deoxys will be obtainable in cosmeos valley as various meteors are scattered around the area.In the movie Destiny Deoxys, the egg that deoxys hatches from is found in a meteor.I believe that at night, the player must go up to the observatory with all colour of minior in their party.He or she goes in and a scientists there tell you that they saw a meteor crash somewhere over by.....(for example by the roria league"Then the player goes over to explore the crash sight.Where he or she finds a Deoxys egg or Deoxys itself. Rayquaza I think that Rayquaza will be found in or near Roscove Beach.I think this because in Anthian City Battle District, outside the battle frontier, which is currently under construction.A man standing outside mentions a story of a a famous pilot called Lace the Ace.Who,one day when flying, saw what she described as a "strange sky snake" and that there was a strange air current.This air current forced her to land her place somewhere in the ocean, just off of Roscove Beach.She was never heard from again... I think that the player could somehow be able to find "Lace the Ace" and she could give the player infomation on how to get rayquaza.Also Rayquaza has ties to Groudon,Kyogre and Deoxys, so one or more of them could be required to obtain Rayquaza. Groudon and Kyogre Speaking of Groudon and Kyogre i believe that for the player to obtain these 2 beasts, the player must obtain the red and blue orb.Then place them on their respective pedestalls.The red orb being placed on the pedestall in mt Igneus to summon Groudon.The blue orb being placed on the pedestall in Oceans Origin to summon Kyogre. Magearna In Anthien City Housing District,in the museum,in one of the exhibit cases there is a ball that resembles Magearna's ball form.Since Volcanion was lets say involved with Magearna i believe that Volcanion might be involved in getting Magearna.Maybe,Magearna senses Volcanion's presence,which awakens magearna and she breaks out of the glass.Either a battle comences or she flees out of the museum, followed by a message saying "magearna can now be found in the wild" Giratina I believe that Giratina will spawn in the distortian world.However to get to the distortian world i believe that the player will have to go through a portal to get to the distortian world.Where wil this portal be found you ask?I think the portal will be found in the desert catacombs.Also i believe that in the distortian world,the player will be able to catch Giratina in its original form.Whilst,after battling it in the distortian world and can be found in the wild,its altered form can only be found whilst in the wild.Similar to catching Hoopa in Demons Tomb the player can catch Hoopa Unbound.Whilst to find Hoopa Bound you will have to find it in the wild. Cosmog and its evolution line i think that cosmog will be found in cosmeous valley.this is due to the fact that they share similar names and it resembles a galaxy or night sky.then eventually when at level 43 evolve into cosmoem and then at level 53 into its respective evolution,either solgaleo or lunala, depending on whether it is day or night. Ultra Beasts I believe that to obtain the Ultra Beasts you will have to go through ultra wormholes.however finding these portals will not be easy.I think they will either spawn randomly on Lost Islands or they will be placed in their individual areas. Palkia and Dialga My theory on where Palkia and Dialga will spawn is that they will be obtainable from the Desert Catacombs.I think this because in Desert Catacombs,in the middle of one of the rooms there are 2 small pedestalls.With the writing "a key representing time/space shall be placed here". It is well know that Dialga controls time and Palkia controls space.So i believe once the keys for time and space are placed on their respective pedestall, Dialga and Palkia will be obtainable. Ho-Oh I believe that Ho-Oh will be found and Tinbell Tower.I think this because in the original games and tv series Ho-Oh is found in the Bell Tower, which was also known as the Tin Tower.Ho-Oh is commonly associated with Lugia.In the tv series, games and Pokemon Brick Bronze to get Lugia you would need a silver wing.But that is to get Lugia.To get Ho-Oh in the games or tv series you would need a rainbow wing.Ho-Oh is also reffered to as the trio master of the Legendary Beasts (Entei,Suicune and Raikou).Whilst Lugia is reffered to as the trio master of the Legendary Birds (Moltres,Articuno and Zapdos).Also Lugia and Ho-Oh are reffered to as the tower duo or in some cases they are considered to be polar opposites.So i believe that similar to getting Lugia in Brick Bronze, you will have to bring the three legendary beasts to a man or woman and he or she will give you the rainbow wing.Then take the beasts and the rainbow wing to Tinbell Tower and Ho-Oh will appear. Mewtwo Theory coming soon Melloetta Theory coming soon Xerneus and Yveltal I think that Yveltal and Xerneus wil be found on route 9.I believe this due to the fact that that a story tels that there was once a great beast "the destruction pokemon" which wreked havoc and destruction on route 9.However a legendary pokemon came and fought it away.However the legendaty pokemon could not stay so it planted a great tree to watch over the area.The tree was called the tree of life,which was a sign of life and enternity.For all that didnt know , Yveltal's pokedex entry states that it is kown as the destruction pokemon.Also in the pokemon movie diance and the cocoon of destruction , Xerneus the life pokemon, fights of Yveltal off.Then when it has released all of its life energy into all living things, it transforms into a tree where it sleeps for 1000 years. Arceus I believe that the player will be able to obtain Arceus once they have obtained Palkia,Dialga and Giratina.i think this because in Shinnoh myth, Palkia,Dialga and Giratina were all created by Arceus.These 3 legends were know as the creation trio and Arceus was known as their trio master. Type Null and Silvalley I think they will be found in a secret lab,similar to where you find Mew and Genesect.I think this because Type Null and Silvally are two of the only artificial pokemon.Some of the other artificial pokemon include Genescect,Magearna and Porygon.Since they are artificial, i think they wil be found in a lab.But where will this lab be you ask?Well remember that secret door in Silvent city that was locked.I believe behind that door is a secret lab.The player will have to obtain the key to that door and once obtained,the player can open the door.I also think this because silvent and silvalley sound similar. Tapus I believe that the tapus (Tapu Fini,Tapu Bulu,Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele) will be found somewhere on the Lost Islands.Also i think they will be found in their individual places.However since in the games they are found on their respective islands and that the currently accesable Lost Island is one of a group of islands.So since only one of the Lost Islands is accesable, then i think that to get to the respective islands that the tapus are on, you will need to get a ticket for the Double Decca. Necrozma I believe that once the player has obtained both sogaleo and lunala,the player is able to obtain Necrozma.I think this because Necrozma can fuse with Solgaleo and Lunala.Similar to my theory on Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem,you wil need to get the (in this case 2) main pokemon.Then take them to a specific place for the (in this case 3rd) pokemon.Other examples of this is to get Keldeo the player needs to get all 3 Swords of Justice or to get Lugia you need all 3 of the legend birds. Bonus theory It is speculated that Tess's parents,who have been missing,got stranded on the Lost Islands.This is because of the boat that is shipwrecked on the island is called "tess" and in the Deep Jungle there is a shredded tent and stone carvings with the words "survive" and a loose map of the lost islands.But what if whilst they were stranded on the island,they stumbled across an ultra wormhole and they went inside.However whilst they were in there, the portal closed and they got trapped in Ultra space......or they just got lost somehwere on the island :P But if this was true it would be a good way to intoduce the ultra beasts into the story line. 'hope you enjoyed my theories on where these legends will spawn :) ' 'comment below on what you think on my theories or comment your own theories.' NOTICE:this blog is only my personal theories,i am not saying that any of these theories will actually happen. Category:Blog posts